


Meeting the family

by LegendsofSnark



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Family, Mick Rory/Axel Walker - Freeform, The Rogues - Freeform, insecure, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: The legends are on Vacation, Mick brings Nate home to meet everyone. Including his ex boyfriend.





	Meeting the family

“These people are crooks?” Nate could feel his palms sweating and his heart speeding up. They stood outside a very nice home in the dead of night. Yet there was music playing loudly in the home. He was sure that the neighbors would be complaining, he's just not sure  _ why  _ they aren't. 

 

“And thieves and whatever else you wanna call them but they're semi good people.” Mick ruffled around his pockets for the key to the safe house. 

 

“And someone in their is your ex boyfriend?” 

 

The jealousy had hit the first time that Mick told him about the ex that still lived with him. It wasn't the most unconventional thing but it made Nate's heart race with a sense of nervousness and insecurity that he hadn't had before. 

 

Someone who understood him, someone that could live in Mick's world and not change him, that hurt more than anything that they could ever do. 

 

“Axel.” Mick found the key and pressed it towards the hole in the door. “He and I didn't last long though. It was more me than him and well, it just didn't work out.” 

 

“Who you named your rat after?” 

 

He never asked if that was the real reason why he named the rat Axel. 

 

Mick shook his head. “No. Trust me no. If Axel found out I named a rat after him he would have my balls. No.”

 

Nate gripped Mick's arm. It was something that normally he wouldn't do however Mick didn't mind it. It gave Nate a sense of relief and calmness being this close to Mick. 

 

Once inside the music was even louder than on the outside. He immediately saw a few people in the foyer. A woman holding a few cans of beer and a man creating small tornados with his hands. 

 

“Mick!” The woman screamed. She rushed over to Mick and hugged him. “You're back! Or is this a short term thing?” 

 

Mick gestured towards Nate. “Short term. Wanted him to meet my family while we're on leave.” 

 

The woman immediately pulled Nate into a tight hug. “I'm Shawna.” 

 

Nate smiled. “Nate.” 

 

Shawna grinned a little too much for Nate's liking and turned to Mick. “A hero. Really? Markie look at this.” 

 

The man, Markie, he guessed just stared at Nate with disgust before shuffling off. 

 

Nate began to worry just a little bit. This, Markie didn't seem to care much for him. If anything the look that he gave Nate showed him that he wasn't happy that he was here. 

 

Mick wrapped his arms around Nate's waist. He must have sensed his discomfort.

 

“Ignore Mark.” Mick whispered. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

“Well.” Shawna began. “I need go get these drinks to that rowdy bunch in there before they turn into little brats. Food and stuff is in the kitchen.” 

 

“You hungry?” 

 

Mick began leading him towards the kitchen. 

 

“What's the party for? Is it someone's birthday?” 

 

The kitchen was empty by the time that they got there. The food was warming up on the stove. Mick grabbed two plates. 

 

“Just one. I'll eat off yours.” 

 

“Uh. No.” Mick put the second plate back. He moved towards the stove and began piling the food onto it. “We just like to have parties. Get some beers out the fridge.” 

 

“So it's just a random party. No motive or anything?” 

 

Mick sat the plate down onto the island and took a seat. Nate moved closer to him and sat on his lap. He's never done that, in honesty he wasn't sure that Mick would allow him to do it. 

 

That kind of PDA they didn't actually do.

 

“I heard you were back!” 

 

Both men turned in the direction of the voice. A short man entered the kitchen. He wore a colorful shirt and ripped jeans. 

 

“I didn't believe it when Shawna told me. I didn't think that you would come back.” 

 

Mick's hands wrapped around Nate's waist. 

 

“Hey Axel.” 

 

So this was Axel. 

 

He did seem like the type that Mick would go for. Small, cute and looked a little---  _ out there.  _

 

“And who is this?” 

 

Axel stood in front of them, hands on his hips. He didn't seem threatening and Nate isn't sure why he feels the way that he does on the inside. 

 

“My boyfriend.” 

 

Nate held out a hand. “Nate Heywood. It's nice to meet you.” 

 

Axel shook his hand. “Nice to meet you too. Micky, baby he’s a good guy.” 

 

Nate's stomach turned at the way that he called Mick ‘baby’. He didn't like that one bit. 

 

“That happens when you're on a ship full of heroes.” Mick smiled. He pressed a kiss to Nate's cheek. 

 

“Well, with Lenny, that happened long before the two of you played hero. But you know, I'm not complaining. You seem happy.” 

 

“I am.” 

 

Axel clapped his hands together. “Then, I shall take my leave and leave the two of you alone!” 

 

He's gone almost as quickly as he arrived.  

“Well, that was weird.” Nate took a bite of the food from the plate. “I didn't expect it to happen the way that it did.” 

 

“Axel is a little weird but as long as I'm happy. He's happy.” 

 

Nate rested his head against Mick's shoulder. “And he won't try and take you away from me?” 

 

“Of course not. The last I heard he and Mark were an item. So don't worry about him trying to take me away from you.” 

 

“Really?” 

 

Mick pressed another kiss to Nate's cheek. 

 

“Really. So you wanna head upstairs? We can have a little fun before this party really livens up.” 

 

Nate hopped down, dragging Mick with him. “It has been a while since we did anything fun and this is even better. We get to hide from your family and have to be quiet. I love to see how long you can keep me quiet.” 

 

Mick kissed him again. 

 

This time Nate made sure the kiss lingered. He was worried over nothing and now he was sure that he would never, ever lose Mick. 

 

No matter what. 


End file.
